


blue but golden

by epherians



Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: Album: Lover (Taylor Swift), Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Living Together, Lowercase, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: they figure out how to fall in love and it’s worth it.18 sentences for coco and noel inspired by each track of taylor swift’s albumlover.
Relationships: Coco/Noel (Mermaid Melody)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	blue but golden

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my mermaid ship: they have no canon, so i'm making my own! thanks for sticking around with me.
> 
> the title is inspired from “it’s blue” from “cruel summer” (track 2) and “but it’s golden” from “daylight” (track 18), aka the perfect bookend. i also decided to write in all lowercase for aesthetic purposes - i use regular caps elsewhere.

**1\. i forgot that you existed**  
moving on is hard, and for the longest time it feels like the memory can never be erased, but when gakuto is no longer remembered and here the mermaid princesses still are—whose loss is it, really?

**2\. cruel summer**  
summer was the season when all the mermaid princesses could freely meet up on land—and it was also the season they fell hard and fast amidst stolen kisses, getaway trips, and sneaking out late at night just to be alone together.

**3\. lover**  
it was their first christmas in their new place, and even after the younger princesses had left for home, the music was still playing and coco and noel held each other, swaying and slow dancing and not wanting to let go.

**4\. the man**  
noel had no interest in human males—she just wanted to know why coco would chase after them (and not her).

**5\. the archer**  
 _guard your heart_ was the first thing the princess of the north pole told herself, because there was no way her feelings for another princess would be reciprocated or even allowed, no matter how much she wanted it to be true.

**6\. i think (s)he knows**  
when crushing on someone with a twin sister, coco was faced with the inevitable dilemma of trying not to third wheel caren in her attempts of getting alone time with noel—in the end, caren figured it out long before her own sister would, and did her part to help the two of them finally confess their feelings for each other.

**7\. miss americana & the heartbreak prince**  
“run away with me,” noel says despite her duty to be the responsible one, because maybe she DOESN’T want to be the responsible one when she can barely look after herself amidst their homes being in ruin and rumors of a new threat to the marine world—but coco says yes, and that is everything noel needs to know this decision is not a horrible one.

**8\. paper rings**  
it started as a silly idea—“i’d probably marry you before anyone else!” coco had said—before the yellow mermaid princess was already making jewelry with the finest shells from the south pacific in the hopes of asking noel to marry her for real.

**9\. cornelia street**  
the idea of living together just seemed natural (where else were they gonna be in the human world, really?) but noel was still caught by surprise when coco gave her the keys to their first apartment, because this was really the start of their new life together.

**10\. death by a thousand cuts**  
they’re watching _someone great_ on netflix and already, coco has taken all the extra popcorn for her bowl and noel has shifted dozens of times until she’s burritoed in all the blankets on the couch, but they’re leaning on each other, holding hands underneath, and enjoying this feeling of comfort more than the actual movie.

**11\. london boy**  
noel (NOEL) managed to get a BOYFRIEND (even if he was a friend of subaru’s whom caren set her twin sister up with) and coco swore that what was supposed to be a fun trip to london was muddled by the fact she was a fifth wheel with a barely contained jealousy for the girl she was(n’t supposed to be) crushing on, and BOY did it suck.

**12\. soon you’ll get better**  
there are days noel feels a moody sadness where she doesn’t want to get out of bed or even look for the light…and if it weren’t for coco being a literal light, trying her best to cheer her up, she might as well have preferred gakuto’s sealed chamber over this—but she is glad it never comes to that point.

**13\. false god**  
some things are more fun when they’re human, and because they’re not natively human to begin with, they are free to enjoy knowing, exploring, pleasuring, _worshipping_ each other without the fears and hesitations most humans have.

**14\. you need to calm down**  
singing about love defeating hate while harmonizing with the best duet partner and hearing their foes scream and cover their ears in agony made being mermaid princesses still one of the best jobs in the world.

**15\. afterglow**  
what started with coco storming away after an argument (because even mermaids had arguments) resulted in her nearly being abducted by the enemy had noel not found the strength to resist the dissonance and sing to free her beloved—from then on, coco was convinced their love had the potential to be stronger than anything thrown their way.

**16\. ME!**  
amidst the bright colors, sweet sights, and magical fun at the amusement park, coco and noel had themselves a beautiful summer date that ended with a kiss under the fireworks and a wish that their adventures together would never have to end.

**17\. it’s nice to have a friend**  
noel didn’t want to admit that she was quiet because she didn’t know how to make friends, but coco was still so kind to her, offering to walk home with her, go out for coffee, and take trips to the beach—little things that lasted in their friendship even as they became something more.

**18\. daylight**  
“i love you,” coco says one morning, and noel’s blush is so endearing before she kisses her—and in that moment, coco starts to understand the phrase _love is golden_ because of how this love has been perfect and freeing and everything she ever wanted in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> also i need to let it be known that “you need to calm down” IS a legit mermaid princess song if it existed in this universe and i will keep this headcanon with me if no one else wants it.
> 
> comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated if you enjoyed reading!


End file.
